1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative covers or devices, which are mounted on a beverage container to provide amusement and entertainment while drinking the beverage.
2. Prior Art
Various types of entertainment devices, for mounting on a beverage container, have become a popular means of providing amusement to children, while functioning as lid to prevent spillage. The least expensive of these devices are typically rigid plastic covers, molded in the shape of funny faces, animal heads, or whimsical characters, like those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,122 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,751. While such items are attractive, they provide little entertainment value beyond that of decorating the container.
More elaborate designs, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,594 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,028 create additional amusement by incorporating features, that are driven by channeling liquid through a mechanism while drinking. Such devices present a serious sanitary problem, since small intricate pans of mechanisms are very difficult to clean after coming in contact with liquids, resulting in a bacteria laden device when reused at a later date. These items are therefore considered unacceptable for mass marketing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,258 discloses a device which addresses the problem of sanitation by incorporating a mechanism, that is driven by air instead of liquid. Solutions such as this have been proven insufficient since contamination of the mechanism still occurs, if the beverage container is tipped or the user blows into the straw.
The need exists for a beverage container cover, that will provide, not only amusement because of its decorative nature, but also entertainment through animation, without the need for costly, complex mechanisms or concern over adequate sanitation.